


Daisy

by Sunshine_Hunk



Series: Hunk Month 2k19 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 15, Flowers, it is not a surprise that Allura dies okay, you can read it as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Hunk/pseuds/Sunshine_Hunk
Summary: Hunk noticed flowers could be important to some people. Allura was one of them. He had seen holographic picture of a purple flower in her room. “Juniberry flowers “she called them, “the most exquisite flowers”.She held the holographic flower near to her. “It reminds me of home.





	Daisy

Hunk has never been the one for flowers.

 

He had seen his father give his mother flowers as a Valentine gift. He has seen his grandmother give his grandfather a flower when his grandfather was on deathbed. He had seen his niece pluck flowers and make a flower crown out if.

 

Hunk noticed flowers could be important to some people. Allura was one of them. He had seen holographic picture of a purple flower in her room. “ _Juniberry flowers “_ she called them _, “the most exquisite flowers”._ She held the holographic flower near to her _. “It reminds me of home.”_

 

Allura would sometimes try to tell Hunk how Juniberries smelled but it seemed as time passed, Allura forgot the smell of it. It saddens Hunk to see Allura struggle to remember something that is long lost. He could relate to her in some way, Hunk tried to sometimes remember how his mother smelled but the scent was long forgotten.

 

When Hunk was reunited with his parents, the first thing he did was to pull them into a hug. He buried himself in their neck, smelling the scent. It became a habited of Hunk to smell them every time he hugged his family. His parents asked him why he did it. Hunk answered _; “I don’t want to forget again.”_

 

Hunk would see Allura sometime wander off alone, deep in her thoughts. He would ask her what was wrong, but she always brushed it off. Hunk wasn’t sure of what he could do to make her happy so he asked Coran what would bring Allura´s mood up. _“Allura loves flowers, Juniberries the most.”_ Knowing that Hunk wouldn’t be able to find Alteans flower on Earth, he used google to search up flowers and the meanings behind it.

 

The yellow paladin came across plenty of different flowers, but he settled on one; Daisy. Dasies was more common on North and Central Europe, but Hunk liked the meaning behind the flower, so he ordered it from online. It didn’t take long for the flowers to arrive. The daises came with as a bouquet, with a yellow bow on it.

 

The sun was creeping behind the horizon when Hunk one day approached Allura. It wasn’t a secret that Allura would take off with her lion in the morning to watch the sunrise. Everyone knew the place Allura watched the sunrise, Coran once panicked when he couldn’t find her, and the paladins helped him to locate her.

 

The Yellow Lion was settled right beside Blue´s, Hunk noticed how the sunlight reflected on Allura´s dark skin. It gave her a golden glow. A warm feeling settled on Hunk´s stomach as he was watching Allura´s hair dancing with the wind.

 

Allura didn’t turn around to look at Hunk until he settled beside her. She noticed he was holding a bouquet of white flowers.

 

“For you.” Allura welcomed the bouquet in her arm. “I thought this would maybe cheer you up, since you have been feeling down lately.” Hunk nervously rubbed his neck. “The flowers are called for Daisy. They may not smell as great as Juniberries but I thought it was pretty and it smell nice enough. One of the meaning behind Dasies are new beginnings, and since--“

 

Allura gently laid a hand on Hunk´s leg. “Thank you.” She softly smiled. Hunk couldn’t help but stare in awe as he stared in Allura´s warm eyes. She turned around to stare at the sun with a happier expression. “Maybe…” She plucked a daisy out of the bouquet and smelled on it. “Maybe it is time for a new beginning.”

 

After giving Allura the flowers, her mood had gone up. It didn’t return to normal, but it was better than before. Hunk couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride knowing that he was the reason of it.

 

Colleen Holt, who was a botanical genius, was able to copy the genetic code of a similar plant and then she cultivated it. Allura was lit up as a child who was given a candy. She almost bursted out in tears when she held the flower in her hand. Just from watching Allura´s face expressions, Hunk could see that the scent trigged some happy memories.

 

“I remember…” Allura softly whispered and she looked over to Hunk to describe him the scent of the Juniberry. Hunk watched with soft eyes as Allura softly stroking the flower and telling him childhood stories.

 

Allura remembered a lot of memories just by smelling the Juniberry.

 

Hunk remember it too. Even ten years later, after the war was over and Allura´s sacrifice, Hunk still remembered everything.

 

A single Daisy flower was laid softly beside the status of Allura.

 

Hunk definitely remembers.  

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so im not good when it comes to flowers and I didn't know how the plot was going to be so here is just something I wrote for Hunk Month. 
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr ; thesunshine_hunk <33


End file.
